


Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 2

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: [Promo]Announcer [voiceover]:Don't forget to tune in every Wednesday afternoon for the next exciting installment of General Repair Bay to follow the antics ofDoctor Ratchet's Trauma Unit.
Series: Transformers Television [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 2

[Promo]

**Announcer [voiceover]:** Don't forget to tune in every Wednesday afternoon for the next exciting installment of _General Repair Bay_ to follow the antics of _Doctor Ratchet's Trauma Unit_.

**Ratchet:** (Stepping back and dusting off his hands.) Okay, give it a try **.**

**Sunstreaker:** (Sits upright on the repair cot, flexes the arm and frowns.) Its Pantone™ shade doesn't match the other arm, doc. Are you sure this was the only spare arm you had?

**Ratchet:** (Gruffly.) Only spare arm in your size. You gotta be more careful with your limbs on the battlefield. (He waves around the repair bay with a broad sweep of his arm.) Does it look like we're made of parts?

**Sunstreaker:** Technically, we are.

**Laughtrack:** (Both bots turn and face the viewer without speaking.)

**Ratchet:** (Shakes his head.) You know what I mean, Sunstreaker. The policy of engagement is "lose an arm, collect an arm." The same thing goes for legs and heads.

**Sunstreaker:** (Opens and closes his new hand a few times, but still looks unhappy.) I try, Ratchet! But in the heat of battle, I can't always stop and collect spares. The others need to see me blasting Decepticons to keep their morale up.

**Ratchet:** (Sighs deeply.) Well, do better. You know The Prime's stand on buying from black market arms dealers. (His communicator beeps. He picks it up, glances at it, and turns to leave.) I have to handle this. Nurse Hoist, meet me in post-op and bring the TIG welder.

**Announcer [voiceover]:** _Doctor Ratchet's Trauma Unit;_ Wednesdays, _only_ on A-TV.


End file.
